


Snapshots

by Helendmeyourears



Series: Check, Please! drabbles [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helendmeyourears/pseuds/Helendmeyourears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip teaches the SMH team that the ocean is fun, unless you're Nursey, in which case you'll never be a man of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

“Uh, Bits?” Shitty said, sounding concerned.

Bitty tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement, but he couldn’t make himself tear his eyes away from the short, choppy sea waves, and how they rushed and frothed underneath while the boat flew across the water, bouncing every once in a while as if they were nothing more than a stone skipping across.

“You alright? I don’t know who looks worse, you or Nursey there,” Shitty continued.

That was enough to make Bitty finally turn around.

He’d been so fixated on the ocean that he hadn’t noticed exactly when Nursey had moved from his designated spot to sit so close to Dex that he was practically on Dex’s lap, clinging to Dex’s arm as if he were the only thing keeping Nursey anchored to the boat.

Nursey scowled at Shitty, but the effect was lost to the nausea in his pale face.

Bitty said, “Oh, goodness. I’m fine. It’s just I’d never even seen the sea in person before. But, Nursey, are you-”

“Wait, what?” Jack interrupted, stunned enough to glance back, even though he was the driver. He turned so quickly that his elbow accidentally hit the steering wheel, jerking the boat to the right suddenly. “Bittle, this is the first time you’ve seen the ocean before? Why didn’t you say something?”

Before Bitty could reply that he hadn’t wanted to make a fuss, Nurse emitted possibly the least composed sound Bitty had ever heard from him- an honest to god shriek. He clutched Dex’s arm tighter, enough that it must’ve hurt, though Dex looked for all the world as if he were trying his hardest to stifle a laugh.

“Jack. Jack! Eyes on the road, bro!” Nursey cried.

“Nurse,” Dex said, his face so bright it practically rivaled the sun that beat down on them, bringing heat, and a glare that reflected off the water, and tanned skin (or in Dex’s case, inevitable sunburn). “There is no road.”

“You know what I mean!”

“I’m sorry, but this is just too good. Derek “chill” Nurse, losing it over a simple fishing trip? This is one of the best days of my life,” Dex said.

“Yo, shut up Poindexter I have literally never been more chill than I am right-”

And with that, Nurse promptly upchucked over the side of the boat. Bitty expected Dex to shuffle away then, to let somebody else handle the mess, and was surprised when, instead, he simply smiled wryly- maybe even a bit fondly- and rubbed sympathetic circles over the expanse of Nurse’s back. Or tried to, anyway. Bitty doubted Nurse could feel it through the thick, heavy duty lifejacket he’d insisted on wearing.

“Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen somebody get sick that quickly,” Holster commented.

“I don’t know,” Lardo replied, thoughtfully. “Shitty’s flow looks pretty sick just flowing in the ocean breeze.”

“Depending on who you ask,” muttered Ransom, who’d been accidentally struck more than once in the face by Shitty’s wild mane.

Later, Bitty would see the pictures Jack had snapped of them- one of Bitty and Chowder, grinning excitedly as they pointed out to sea at what could’ve been a shark; of Lardo laying across Shitty, Ransom, and Holster’s laps, mock pinup style; and of Nursey and Dex’s backs, Dex’s head leaning on Nurse’s shoulder as Nurse held onto him- and he’d wonder when Jack had even managed to take them.

At the time, Bitty had only known about the selfie Jack had asked Bitty to take with him.

Then again, at the time, Bitty had been focused on his friends, the good-natured chirps that flew between them easily, and the warmth in his belly that told him, _yes, this is what it means to be with family._


End file.
